


The Lion And The Lady

by draculard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Prophetic Dreams, Visions of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: As a child, before she ever knew what it meant, Brienne dreamed of a gold lion on a crimson field.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	The Lion And The Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDeeDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/gifts).



As a child, before she ever knew what it meant, Brienne dreamed of a gold lion on a crimson field. She’d seen the beasts in illustrations before, but she’d never seen anything like the creature that prowled through her mind as she slept — where the illustrations were simple and flat, this creature was raw.

She could smell earth on its massive paws; she could see dried blood on its fangs. When it came close enough, she could bury her fingers in its golden fur, could feel the power of its muscles shifting beneath its skin. 

She always woke breathless; she always woke with her eyes wet. 

* * *

As a child, Jaime dreamed of a lady in polished armor with a sword strapped across her back that seemed as wide as Jaime was tall. She wasn’t beautiful — not like the women Jaime saw every day — but her hair was fair and tangled with dirt and sweat, and her eyes were glacial blue, rimmed with shadows, hooded from long nights without sleep.

He saw blood dried in her chainmail, wrapped so minutely around the links that no amount of scrubbing could get it out. He smelled the forest — the scent of wildflowers and ale — clinging to her skin when she came close. When she took his hand, he could feel the warmth and softness of her skin right through her armor.

He always woke breathless; he always woke with his eyes wet.

* * *

One night, she saw a woman with a giant’s sword approach the lion.

One night, he saw a fearsome beast approach his lady.

* * *

She stepped in front of the lion to protect it. She saw a boy.

He stood before his lady with his arms stretched wide and saw a girl.

* * *

They woke breathless, eyes wet, and swore they’d never forget the faces they’d seen while they were asleep.


End file.
